Methods are known for collaborating and for sharing data over a network. For example, methods are known for conducting so-called “virtual meetings” or video conferences over a network at which multiple participants on different remote computers can share data and interact. Participants may be able to communicate with one another visually and orally, for instance, using cameras and microphones.
A typical procedure for conducting a virtual meeting is to establish a temporary or permanent virtual “space” or “room” on the network into which meeting participants can “enter.” In practice, this may involve allocating a meeting address or similar interface location on the network, and letting users know that address and a time to connect there. The meeting address may be, for example, a numeric string in the case of a packet-based network such as an internet protocol network and/or a port number.
Many meetings may be occurring between different users at different network interfaces and different times. Organizing a particular virtual meeting on the network can be difficult and cumbersome. Once a network interface location is selected, it must be communicated to all of the attendees, along with the time of the meeting. Other information may also need to be sent to all of the attendees. Attendees may need to know what applications, communication protocols, connectivity, bandwidth, and other communication and collaboration standards will be supported.
Security may also be a concern to insure that only those invited to the meeting can connect to it. This may require making sure that invited attendees do not pass along the connection information to other unwanted participants. The bandwidth required to carry the meeting may be required to be known. It will be appreciated that the cost, effort, and time associated with accomplishing these tasks grows steadily with the number of meeting attendees, and that for some meetings that include tens, hundreds, or even thousands of attendees, scheduling and enabling a virtual meeting can be so difficult as to be impractical.
Accordingly, unresolved needs in the art remain.